


【盾冬】Sweet June Bride

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 前天是我的35歲生日，除了世界和平跟復四盾冬能有個幸福結局外也沒啥子心願，還是順著內心來讓六月新郎史蒂夫吃美味的六月新娘巴奇吧！吧唧三月生日、史蒂夫七月生日，中間的六月最適合結婚啦～而且英文俗諺：Marry in June－－Good to the man and happy to the maid再說了，June Bride的英文縮寫剛好也是巴奇名字James Barnes的英文縮寫，所以吧唧是六月新娘很合理！（ABO，A盾O冬，前面是熱鬧溫馨的婚禮，新婚初夜是懷孕冬穿白婚紗被白西裝盾操的幸福甜肉（咦總之就是一篇送給我自己的傻黃甜生日賀文～（雖然遲到了兩天變成CE生日當天發XD）甜蜜幸福的新娘裝孕期肉注意～產乳跟宮口有，九千多字，能吃再點吧





	【盾冬】Sweet June Bride

＿＿＿

 

 

六月的布魯克林氣候宜人、溫度適中，天空藍得清澈而透亮，陽光就像此刻史蒂夫的心情般明煌燦爛。

擁有不輸六月晴空的璀璨金髮及藍眸的史蒂夫挺立在教堂門口內，全身穿著純白西裝，左邊衣領上別著一朵藍玫瑰，歡喜期待的表情中透露出些許緊張，一邊接待魚貫而入的賓客一邊不時望向教堂外翹首以待。

「恭喜你，史蒂夫‧羅傑斯。」

「非常謝謝你還特地從瓦干達過來參加我們的婚禮，帝查拉陛下。」

用著明朗喜悅的聲調回應接踵而來的祝賀，史蒂夫臉上滿是幸福洋溢的笑容，意氣風發、神采飛揚地一一向所有來賓致上問候與謝意。

現場演奏著緩慢而悠揚的古典樂曲，位於中產階級社區的一座平凡小教堂今日難得聚集了許多身著正式服裝的超級英雄，顯得異常熱鬧。

為了美國隊長的婚禮盛事而齊聚一堂的賓客甚至不只限於地球上，從自稱銀河守護者的團隊到阿斯嘉德的神族，甚至是觀察者，都在六月的這一天，為了祝賀史蒂夫跟巴奇－－這場婚禮的兩位主角－－而千里迢迢地來到了布魯克林的社區教堂。

自從史蒂夫領導存活下來的超級英雄們擊敗薩諾斯，並利用無限寶石的力量，取回全宇宙所有消逝的一半生命後，已經過了一年多。

多方努力下，本就名存實亡的蘇科維亞協定被正式廢除，巴奇被確審無罪，史蒂夫以及當初跟他一起流亡海外的娜塔莎等人也在政府公開道歉後重返美國，再次回歸復仇者，史蒂夫也帶著巴奇一起回到了他們的童年故居，紐約布魯克林定居。

時光飛逝，忙碌而充實的生活匆匆，就在一年過後的冬末春初時節，巴奇生日前夕，老天爺贈給了這一對命運多舛的老情侶一個天大喜訊－－巴奇肚子裡懷了史蒂夫的孩子。

雖為Omega，但巴奇的身體經過長年的改造跟反覆冬眠下來，一直處於不穩定狀態，現在的懷孕對史蒂夫來說，等於是雙重喜悅，除了兩人的寶寶以外，更代表了巴奇的身體已經恢復得很好，接近原來正常健康的狀態。

於是史蒂夫驚喜過後，在巴奇生日當天早上，躺在床上從身後抱著他，輕聲向他提出想要舉行婚禮的想法，而巴奇只是沉默了一會後，緩緩點了點頭。

雖然他們都認為婚禮並不是最重要的，真正重要的是彼此，即使沒有正式結婚，但他們仍是彼此一生的摯友兼愛侶，很早就緊密結合、標記彼此、互許終身，是一對相愛至深的AO伴侶。

只是外界太多紛擾，他們才會一直無法進行法律上的結婚登記及舉辦形式上的結婚典禮。

不過，既然最近世界相對和平，巴奇又有了喜，也算是一個契機，於是他們一起商量後，最終決定要在六月，巴奇懷孕六個月的時候舉行結婚典禮。

畢竟他們性格還是偏向傳統，一生一次的婚禮，能夠牽著彼此的手踏在紅毯上，在眾人的祝福中對著上帝宣誓互相守護對方一輩子，至死不渝，還是很讓他們嚮往的。

六月的氣溫適中，巴奇的妊娠也進入了穩定期，俗諺中又特別提到六月結婚可以帶給新郎幸福、新娘開心，而史蒂夫的生日在七月，之後八九月又太熱，十月的時候巴奇差不多要進入預產期，史蒂夫不希望巴奇太勞累，所以他們一致認為只有六月最適合舉行婚禮。

原本兩人都覺得只要舉行個邀請少數親友的簡樸婚禮，不需要大肆鋪張，但不知怎麼搞的，消息才一曝光轉瞬間幾乎全宇宙都知道史蒂夫－－曾經拯救宇宙的大英雄－－與他歷經波折的伴侶在愛情長跑將近八十年後總算要正式步入禮堂的好消息。

於是大夥蜂擁而至，並且七嘴八舌地提供了各種意見，但他們倆人只是笑了笑，表示感謝大家的好意，他們的婚禮就只是他們兩人的事，他們想要在倆人出生成長、相遇相知、相愛相惜的故鄉舉行結婚典禮，並在這裡與未來出生的寶寶共度一生。

因此，這一場婚禮就在兩人堅持下，照著原來的計畫，於他們住家附近步行十分鐘路程的布魯克林教區小教堂內低調舉行。

「時間差不多了，史蒂夫。」

賓客陸續入座後，在身為伴郎的山姆提醒下，史蒂夫懷著雀躍緊張的心情，站到了聖壇前，等待新娘入場。

當教堂內演奏起華格納的《婚禮合唱》，教堂門緩緩打開，一身純白婚紗的巴奇捧著新娘捧花出現在紅毯那一端的瞬間，史蒂夫只覺得心臟像是停止跳動。

身著純潔白紗的巴奇右胸別著跟史蒂夫成對的藍玫瑰，棕色長髮盤起，長及腰間的朦朧頭紗下，綻放著羞澀的甜美笑容。

眼前的景象實在太過美好，甚至讓史蒂夫忘了該怎麼呼吸。

與平日粗曠的形象截然不同，為了這場婚禮巴奇跟史蒂夫都剃去了鬍鬚，看起來年輕了十歲，而巴奇又因為懷了孕，激素影響下本就多了幾分柔美，現在穿上了婚紗，更是顯得純潔秀麗。

而且現在巴奇臉上因幸福的喜悅而緋紅，將他的膚色襯得更加光滑白皙，稍施淡妝即驚艷全場，就連山姆都忍不住發出一聲讚嘆。

史蒂夫更是心中激盪得不知該如何是好，就像個情竇初開的傻小子一樣，滿臉通紅雙眼晶亮，愣愣地看著巴奇緩緩走向自己。

他不知道，就像自己被巴奇深深吸引住目光，雖然一臉傻笑，但此刻巴奇的眼中，身著純白西裝的自己卻也是說不出的氣宇軒昂、俊逸非凡。

離史蒂夫越來越近，巴奇心跳無法克制地越來越快。

其實巴奇本來是希望跟史蒂夫一樣穿著西裝，雖是Omega－－還是已懷孕六個多月的－－但體格只稍遜於史蒂夫的巴奇外表怎麼看都是個健壯男性，要他穿起婚紗還是覺得彆扭。

但他現在懷孕六個多月，肚子已經非常明顯，穿起西裝實在不適合，只好心有不甘地穿上可以掩飾大肚的蓬裙婚紗。

然而，當看到史蒂夫臉上彷彿見到什麼全世界最美好存在的神采時，巴奇心臟無可避免地因喜悅而顫動，如果穿上了婚紗能夠讓史蒂夫臉上出現這麼歡喜驚艷的表情，那麼他會心甘情願忍著羞恥，好好做一個幸福的六月新娘。

莊嚴熱烈的進行曲中，巴奇一手握著捧花，一手拉起又長又重的新娘婚紗，小心翼翼地踩著不習慣的高跟鞋，慢慢走到了他的新郎身旁，接過了史蒂夫伸過來的手。

就在兩人雙手接觸，體溫互相交流的瞬間，兩人胸腔內原本狂亂跳動的心臟不可思議地安靜了下來，彷彿所有不安、緊張、辛勞、瘋狂跟羞恥，都被彼此的體溫融解，只剩下暖洋洋的愛與喜悅，從裡而外包圍著他們。

無意識地加強了握著史蒂夫手的力道，抬頭望向自己的金髮Alpha，這個總是強悍而灑脫的棕髮Omega紅通通的臉上浮現著羞澀的笑容，輕輕扯著頭紗小聲嘟噥：「我看起來會不會很奇怪？」

「……一點都不奇怪，」做了個深呼吸，兩手緊緊握住巴奇的雙手，史蒂夫不只是臉，整個人都洋溢著幸福的光芒，真誠地低語，「好看極了。」

「……你也好看極了。」

發自內心低聲說著，巴奇也回給史蒂夫燦爛的笑容，兩人雙手緊緊相握在一起。

在神父的引導及眾人的見證下，這一對飽經風霜折磨的老新人對著上帝及對方宣誓，將來無論發生什麼事，他們都會永遠陪伴在彼此身旁，互相扶持對方、守護彼此一輩子，直到時間的盡頭。

宣誓完畢，史蒂夫掀起了巴奇頭上的白紗，兩人交換了戒指及誓約之吻後，現場歡聲雷動，幾乎要震破了教堂的屋頂。

熱鬧溫馨的婚禮圓滿結束，此起彼落的恭賀與祝福聲中，沉浸在幸福中的史蒂夫跟巴奇甜蜜互望著，再度吻上了彼此。

大夥紛紛獻上了祝福後，氣氛更加熱絡歡騰，並在巴奇拋出的新娘捧花落入了舒莉手中後達到最高潮，眾人起鬨著硬是要讓巴奇坐到了椅上，史蒂夫半跪在地上，鑽進巴奇的婚紗裙裡，用嘴咬下巴奇大腿上的白色蕾絲吊襪帶。

不過雖然史蒂夫願意配合大家的嬉鬧，當眾做出此等對他們來說大膽得近乎放蕩的行為，但之後應該要拋給賓客的吊襪帶，卻被史蒂夫一直緊緊握在手中怎麼也不肯放，他甚至還臉不紅氣不喘地大聲宣言：「巴奇的所有一切都是屬於我的，包括這個吊襪帶。」

然後也不管眾人－－特別是以星爵為首的一群男性Alpha－－的抗議，一本正經地將吊襪帶收進了自己胸前口袋裡。

而巴奇只是甜蜜蜜喜孜孜地微笑著，並在史蒂夫回到身邊後，抬頭親了他伸過來擁抱自己的手，溫柔低語：「你說的對，我的所有一切都是屬於你的。」

巴奇話聲剛落，現場先是一陣沉默，緊接著再度沸騰，從由於組隊因素，最常被他們這一對老新人放閃光彈攻擊的山姆開始，曾經見識過兩人大肆秀恩愛的大夥也跟著半是抱怨半是調侃地將他們過去旁若無人的放閃事蹟一一公布出來。

但史蒂夫跟巴奇只是樂呵呵地笑著，不管其他人怎麼吵鬧，他們深情凝視彼此的眼神沒有一刻分離。

最後眾人達成了一致結論－－「你們快給我們滾去洞房！」

於是，伴隨著孟德爾頌的《婚禮進行曲》悠揚樂曲，大夥叫囂的歡呼聲中，史蒂夫用名副其實的新娘抱將巴奇抱在自己的雙臂與胸前，小心邁開步伐，在滿天白米鮮花彩帶以及賓客們的歡送下離開了教堂，歡喜甜蜜地往他們家的方向大步走去。

由於他們並沒有公開，甚至可以說特意封鎖了消息，不讓媒體跟民眾知曉，所以離開賓客雲集的教堂後，過了轉角，隨著史蒂夫的腳步遠離教堂，四周也逐漸安靜了下來。

只剩下皮鞋踏在水泥地上的聲響，以及心跳的聲音。

隨著每一聲、每一步、每一次心跳，許許多多的回憶湧上史蒂夫跟巴奇的心頭－－不知花了多少年、歷經多少苦難，他們才終於一起走到這裡。

六月午後的陽光灑在兩人身上的純白結婚禮服，讓他們看起來彷彿在發光，巴奇跟史蒂夫情不自禁瞇起了雙眼，心底深處蔓延開來的幸福感受幾乎要從內部脹開來。

他們曾有過他人難以想像的痛苦，也曾好幾次被迫分離，但此時，他們還在彼此的身邊，擁有眾人的祝福，以及未來即將出生的小小生命，過去再多的辛苦，此刻也被至高無上的無邊幸福淹沒。

彷彿開口就會打斷這幸福的時刻，他們誰都沒有說話，直到回到兩人平凡無奇的二層樓平房家裡後，史蒂夫也只是站在玄關，低下頭，與臂彎中的巴奇相望。

濕潤的眼眸、紅艷的臉蛋、飽滿的唇瓣，無一不在吸引著史蒂夫，讓他想要一親芳澤。

從那雙清澈的蔚藍中看出濃濃情愫，巴奇心跳忽地加快，體內不由自主地升起了一股燥熱，特別是下身，讓他忍不住嚅囁著嘴唇。

「……到家啦，該放我下來了，史蒂夫。」

但史蒂夫只是深深地望著他，然後稍微低下了頭，輕咬著巴奇紅通通的耳朵。

「可我捨不得。」

伴隨著顫慄，麻癢刺痛的感受竄過全身後，史蒂夫在自己耳邊的低聲回應彷彿鑽進了心臟，震動著巴奇全身，令他本就發燙的臉紅得更加鮮豔，不自覺地吐出舌尖舔過乾澀的唇瓣。

這只是巴奇的小小習慣，但在史蒂夫眼裡卻是如此充滿誘惑，若是以前，史蒂夫很可能會衝動地直接在門口就開幹，但現在巴奇懷有六個月的身孕，他無論如何也不會傷了巴奇跟他腹中的胎兒。

所以史蒂夫克制著滿腔的慾望，溫柔而堅定地抱著巴奇，走回臥室裡，才戀戀不捨地將懷中的新娘輕輕放到柔軟的床鋪上。

純白的床單、純白的婚紗，巴奇紅潤的肌膚跟唇瓣，以及那雙閃動著水光的綠眸，在史蒂夫的眼前渲染出一副絕美的景像，令他不由地升起了想把這一幕用自己的手親自畫下的衝動。

而他的新娘正在對他張開雙手，用低軟甜蜜的嗓音，輕聲模仿著方才教堂裡的誓詞，對新郎說出愛的誓言。

「我愛你，史蒂夫‧羅傑斯……無論生老病死，我都會陪著你，直到時間的盡頭。」

握住了巴奇的雙手，史蒂夫屈膝跪在巴奇面前，在他的手背上溫柔一吻。

「我也愛你……巴奇‧巴恩斯……不管什麼樣的未來在前方等著，我都會保護你，即使死亡也不能將我們分開。」

史蒂夫的回答讓巴奇嫵媚一笑，雙手掀起了自己的白紗裙，分開了雙腳，將隱藏在層層紗裙底下的旖旎風光展示在新郎的面前。

「……那……我現在宣布，你可以幹你的新娘了。」

嘴裡說著近乎誘惑的直白話語，Omega因期待跟興奮而微微泛紅顫抖的模樣深深撩撥著Alpha的情慾本能。

剛才在婚禮上，史蒂夫雖然為了咬下吊襪帶而一度鑽進巴奇的紗裙裡，但當時是在眾人面前，又是被起鬨著，史蒂夫沒有多餘的心思去仔細觀察。

而現在，雪白的蕾絲內褲、吊帶絲襪，將巴奇的肌膚襯得白裡透紅，尤其是白色的蕾絲底褲被微微翹起的性器撐起外還被從內部分泌而出的愛液濕透的模樣，更是讓史蒂夫的心臟跟下腹同時受到了不小的衝擊。

但當新郎驅身向前，雙手輕握著巴奇的小腿，打算吻住他的新娘時，一接觸到那圓滾滾的肚子，Alpha對自身懷孕Omega的保護欲立刻跟著燃起，讓他停了下來，雙手搭在兩旁，遲疑地望著巴奇。

「史蒂夫……」

察覺到史蒂夫內心的猶豫，巴奇主動牽過他的手放到自己高高隆起的肚皮上，柔聲安撫：「不用擔心，我問過醫生了，現在的狀況很穩定，只要小心注意，你不會傷到我跟寶寶。」

自從巴奇懷孕之後，他就成了過保護的霸道Alpha，只要能夠陪在巴奇身邊，他一定不會讓巴奇離開自己的視線。

原本孕期中的Omega就極度需要安定與Alpha的陪伴，所以巴奇也就順著史蒂夫的意思，請了長假，待在家裡專心照顧自己跟肚子裡的寶寶，每天的煩惱只有三餐要做什麼，以及史蒂夫就是不肯幹自己。

其實兩人肉體上的親密接觸在巴奇懷孕後不減反增，但頂多是嘴跟手，為了避免傷到巴奇跟肚子裡的寶寶，史蒂夫用陰莖侵入巴奇後穴的行為倒是一次都沒有。

雖然懷孕Omega的體質本就比較敏感，史蒂夫只用舌頭或是手指都能夠輕易將巴奇弄出水來，但每次用嘴含著史蒂夫的陰莖時，巴奇都會忍不住想像這根玩意插進自己後方並在裡頭狠狠抽插的感受。

而現在巴奇的孕期已六個多月，胎兒的狀況也穩定了下來，今天又是新婚初夜，所以巴奇渴望著能在隔了六個多月後再次與史蒂夫結合，從自己內部感受到史蒂夫的氣息跟溫度。

望著明顯已經動情的巴奇，史蒂夫內心對巴奇的保護欲跟情慾正在互相角力，但他的股間高昂的性器幾乎要撐破了褲襠。

「你看……」決定趁勝追擊的巴奇咬牙忍著羞恥，一手拉開內褲，另一手將早已濕得一蹋糊塗的小小肉洞掰開，將紅潤濕軟的內部展現給Alpha看，「你的新娘已經那麼濕了……你難道不想插進來看看……六個多月沒被你幹過的小穴究竟有多濕多緊……？」

「……巴奇……」

倒吸了一口冷氣，史蒂夫滿臉通紅，比起眼前情色的畫面，巴奇的話更讓他受到巨大衝擊。

他從來沒想過會聽到巴奇那麼大膽到近乎淫蕩地誘惑自己。

然而當他從震驚中回過神看到了巴奇自己說完後，因羞恥而眼眶泛淚，全身紅得像要滴出血來似的可愛模樣，史蒂夫腦裡的理智線轟地一聲炸了開來，用力緊抱住了顫抖的巴奇，激動地吻著他熱烘烘的臉龐。

「我知道了巴奇……我會小心地狠狠幹你的……」

嘴說著帶著矛盾的話語，史蒂夫將手指插入了巴奇等待已久的小穴裡。

「嗯……」

被異物侵入體內的刺激讓巴奇仰起了上身，發出一聲輕輕的悶哼，就像巴奇自己說的，那裡早已潮濕不堪，柔韌的溫熱肉壁緊密地含住了史蒂夫，並隨著手指在內部的抽送而收縮顫抖。

很快就找到了那處總讓巴奇尖叫的敏感點後，史蒂夫刻意加強了按壓戳弄，逼出了巴奇一聲又一聲的呻吟。

在感受到懷中人兒身軀一顫後，Alpha低頭用唇堵住Omega張嘴吐露出的甜美氣息，一邊擺動著手指，一邊擺動著舌頭，史蒂夫上下同時玩弄著巴奇敏感的內部黏膜，一陣陣的快感讓Omega不住低喘扭動。

「啊……唔……」

因為懷了六個月的身孕，巴奇腹中的胎兒已相當大，甚至有些壓迫到他的內臟，而巴奇除了是Omega外，也是個男性，懷孕期間骨盆腔充血的情況下，下體－－特別是被子宮壓迫的前列腺敏感得不得了，大量的愛液將史蒂夫的手、巴奇的下身、婚紗以及床單都浸得濕透。

搖晃著腦袋，一手揪著新娘婚紗，一手握住自己的性器上下套弄，但這樣根本不足以緩和Omega內部翻湧的情潮，他需要的是Alpha的陰莖。

「別……別用手指了……直接用你的老二……捅進來……」

於是在巴奇終於忍不住對史蒂夫提出要求後，史蒂夫抽出了手指，抵著巴奇的膝蓋內側，拉下了褲襠的拉鍊，將Alpha怒張的碩大性器插入了Omega濕熱的小穴內。

「嗚、呃……！」

由於Omega的內部太過濕軟，史蒂夫的肉棒幾乎一插到底，貫穿生殖腔直達最深處，火熱的堅挺重重頂在極度脆弱敏感的子宮口的強烈衝擊之下，巴奇仰起頭哽住了呼吸，淚水從睜大的眼中滾落濕紅的臉頰。

感受到Omega全身緊繃，內部也不住痙攣，史蒂夫雖然因許久未曾嘗到的快感而差點喪失理智，但對巴奇的保護欲讓他還是忍著破壞與征服的Alpha本能，停在內部，輕輕捧起巴奇的臉，低聲問道：「……你還好嗎，巴奇？」

大口喘著氣，巴奇忍著體內深處又酸又麻的脹痛感，勉強擠出了笑容。

「……嗯……還……還可以……就是……不要插那麼深……」低頭看向自己的下身，巴奇小心翼翼地伸手護著自己的腹部，「你剛剛差點插進我的子宮裡……」

「抱歉……我會小心……」

見史蒂夫一臉愧疚，巴奇連忙補充：「我……我很喜歡你操開我的子宮……只是現在不行……」

「我知道了……」

點了點頭，史蒂夫在巴奇打顫的膝蓋上輕輕一吻，並伸手撫慰著Omega的性器，在內外的刺激下，巴奇很快就顫抖著射了出來。

「……哈啊……哈……」粗喘著氣，巴奇用腳踝輕輕敲了敲史蒂夫的背，「我可以了……你動吧……」

得到了允許的Alpha抓著Omega的腰，一邊小心控制著力道，不插得太深，一邊緩緩抽插。

柔軟濕熱的肉壁被堅硬炙熱的肉棒一下一下地摩擦、推擠，Omega的內部不住收縮、抽搐，貪婪地吸吮著Alpha，給雙方都帶來了巨大的快感，慢慢地掩蓋史蒂夫的理性，讓他大力地挺動著腰臀，激烈地幹著巴奇。

閉著雙眼，雙手揪著婚紗，感受著史蒂夫帶來的強烈快樂，巴奇模模糊糊地感覺到自己的胸口－－特別是雙乳的尖端有種難以形容的脹熱麻癢感，並越來越集中，似乎有什麼要流出。

他想要確定那是什麼，睜開雙眼看過去，懷孕之後變得柔軟的胸脯兩旁鼓起的深色肉粒上，滲出了一點一點的乳白色液體，他還沒意會過來那是什麼前，注意到巴奇異狀的史蒂夫放慢了動作，同樣看了過去。

「……巴奇，你……」

兩雙眼睛相對的瞬間，不用史蒂夫把話說完，巴奇的臉就突然爆紅了起來。

因為他在史蒂夫驚喜的眼神及飄散而來的奶香味中察覺到自己是怎麼了－－他產乳了。

或許是性的刺激，也許只是時機成熟了，總之現在，巴奇的胸脯在懷孕後第一次分泌了初乳。

雖然為了哺育孩子而產乳是件神聖的事，但現在這種自己大開雙腿被史蒂夫插著的狀況，與其說是神聖，不如說是淫亂。

看著因羞恥而全身泛紅，慌亂得不住顫抖的巴奇，史蒂夫忍不住張嘴含住了巴奇滲出乳珠的奶頭。

「啊！」

在Omega的驚呼聲中，美妙的滋味在史蒂夫口中蔓延開來，於是Alpha出於本能地吸吮著巴奇初次分泌的甜美乳汁，並再度挺進，一邊吸著巴奇的奶一邊幹著他，猶如電流般的衝擊快感及極度的羞恥下巴奇終於哭了出來

「啊……啊……嗚嗚……疼……輕、輕點……別咬……別吸……啊……太……太深了……會壞掉……」

Omega混著呻吟跟喘息的低軟哀鳴聽在Alpha的耳裡，除了讓他更加快抽插的速度跟力道外，沒有任何用處。

純白的新娘被純白的新郎壓在床上狠狠猛操，巴奇初次分泌出的奶水被史蒂夫大口吸走，Alpha又硬又燙的龜頭重重頂撞著Omega的子宮口，超乎想像的快感不斷襲擊著巴奇，令他全身無力、渾身酥軟。

隨著體內不斷被猛力抽插頂撞，巴奇感到自己脊椎下方尾骨處一陣一陣顫慄，腦袋一片空白，強烈的高潮下，為了保護子宮內的胎兒，大量的愛液從中流出，沖刷著史蒂夫的陰莖，讓Alpha的進出更加順利。

超乎想像的快樂對懷孕中的Omega來說近乎折磨，但他無法反抗，也不想反抗，只是任由淚水從緊閉的雙眼流出，承受著Alpha瘋狂的掠奪。

不知過了多久，在一次快得不可思議的衝撞過後，Alpha終於在Omega的內部解放。

敏感的內部被溫熱的精液射入的衝擊又一次讓Omega達到了高潮，被操得失神的新娘全身癱軟，身子一顫一顫地痙攣，白色的新娘婚紗被各種體液弄得淫亂不堪，只能躺在床上大口喘息，沉溺在極致的歡愉中，任由濃稠的白濁從被插得紅腫的穴口處緩緩流出。

而史蒂夫在冷靜下來後，看著被自己操得一蹋糊塗的巴奇，內心又愧疚又滿足，伸手將新娘婚紗脫下，將全身沾滿各種體液的巴奇抱到浴室裡，輕輕放入浴缸中後，史蒂夫自己也脫去了新郎西裝。

抓著花灑幫巴奇清理完身體後，史蒂夫也沖洗了自己後跟著踏入浴缸的熱水裡，從背後抱著昏昏欲睡的巴奇，史蒂夫低聲道歉後，輕輕撫摸著他的肚子

「抱歉，巴奇……你跟寶寶都還好嗎？」

「……嗯……很好……」

享受溫度適中的熱水以及被Alpha擁抱的安心感，巴奇輕輕撫摸著自己隆起的肚子，懶洋洋地笑了笑。

「雖然剛才你猛撞的時候有點疼，不過現在已經沒事了，你不用太緊張。」

「那就好……」

「還有，雖然我的一切都是屬於你的……」看了一眼掛在浴室門外的新郎裝，上衣口袋裡稍微露出來的吊襪帶，巴奇甜甜一笑，「但等孩子出生後你可別跟寶寶搶奶喝。」

「……等孩子吃飽了以後？」

見史蒂夫一臉認真問著這種傻問題的模樣，巴奇不禁失笑。

他的Alpha什麼都好，就是獨佔欲太過強大－－雖然巴奇也不討厭這點就是了。

將手放到史蒂夫覆在自己腹部的手背上，巴奇輕輕地低語：「……等寶寶吃夠了，你想吃多少都讓你吃。」

看著巴奇的笑容，新郎心滿意足地低下頭，吻上了新娘濕紅的眼角。


End file.
